1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a support with a driving stub to wind electrical power line wire upon a spool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field or in warehouses, there is a need for a machine to roll wire such as electric power line onto empty spools. Often there will be remnants left on different spools and it is desired to wind them on a single spool.
Previous devices have been developed for this purpose, but they could be characterized by being complex and expensive or simple and requiring excessive man power to operate, particularly to mount the spool upon the spool axle.